Heroine
by thewr1ter
Summary: "Heroes are people who do what has to be done, when it needs to be done, regardless of the consequences" Olivia is given a limited amount of time to disarm a bomb that is located inside of a child care facility. The bomb was planted by her despised enemy and he/she confronts her while she is in a moment of distress; Who is it? {Reviews are appreciated}
1. Immediate Reaction

Heroine

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters. The male animal genitalia Dick Wolf does.

Summary: Olivia is given a limited amount of time to disarm a bomb that is located inside of a child care facility. The bomb was planted by her despised enemy and he/she confronts her while she is in a moment of distress. What happens during the aftermath; how is everyone affected?

_Liv, Liv, can you hear me? LIV!_

All she could hear was her name and who was calling it. The sirens, screaming, crying, and all of the other commotions were oblivious to her ears. It was that one voice that encouraged her to fight the darkness that kept creeping up on her.

_Liv, Liv honey, I need you to keep your eyes open._

She fought desperately to keep her eyes open, but she failed every time with them fluttering shut. She started to cough. Then it turned into a wet cough as she started to cough up blood. Once she stopped and her erratic breathing evened out, she stopped moving.

_LIV! Liv, please don't leave me. I need you, we need you. Come on wake up, the medics are on their way. I need you to stay with me._

She tried to move her head or her arms or some part of her body to give some indication that she was still alive. It seems as if her body said 'fuck you brain I'm not moving anywhere'. So, she tried an alternative and tried to moan his name. Even though her strangled moan was incoherent, it was still a sign that she was alive.

_WAIT! I have to go with her! She's my partner!_

Her body is carefully lifted onto a stretch board. The EMTs watch as her face contorts with pain and confusion as she is put on the stretcher and they roll her out. Then a realization hits; she doesn't hear that voice anymore. Her eyes shoot open, _"Where is he?"_ The only word that was understandable was 'where' but the medics automatically knew who she was talking about.

_Ma'am he's on his way down, he said that he left some things._

She felt helpless, she couldn't seem to move, to talk, hell she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She wracks her brain trying to figure out exactly what he went to go get. But before she could conjure an excuse for why he left, he hopped right on the ambulance. They then sped off into the direction of Mercy General Hospital.

All of a sudden the ambulance ran over a pot hole. Everyone jerked, and Olivia took a turn for the worst. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to have violent convulsions.

_She's seizing!_

Lucky for the EMT they were arriving at the hospital when her seizure started. They were practically running through the hospital with her.

_We need a trauma room, and Dr. Steinfield. She has broken ribs and a punctured lung. There are lacerations on the neck, face, thigh, and calf areas. High blood pressure could have caused the seizure but we need to scan to be sure. Sir, does she have any medical conditions?_

_None that I know of._

_Do you know her blood type?_

_She is type A. _

_Ok thank you. Does anyone know where Dr. Steinfield is? Laura! Is he in surgery? Well, it would be nice if you could find him. You could page him; you could even scream his name from the damn rooftops, JUST FIND HIM!_

The medic turned her attention back to Olivia.

_Okay, Ma'am can you tell me your name?_

_Liv. _This was the only response she could give without screaming out in pain.

_Okay Liv, is that short for Olivia or something?_

She simply nodded her head.

_Okay Olivia, you are doing good. Can you tell me what happened?_

She squeezed her eyes tighter and shook her head. Then that _voice _came back. 'Is he even supposed to be in here' she thought.

_She caught the tail end of an explosion. She was blown a few feet away from the house. You should probably check her back for bu-_

_There weren't any burns only scratches, and sir who let you in here?_

_My badge._

_Well you and your badge need to step outside until we finish. Johnny! Can you come and escort this man out._

_I CAN'T LEAVE HER. I NEED HER; I NEED HER HEALTHY, AND WELL. I just need her. _He pleaded as his voice trailed off.

She opened her eyes and locked with his. Silently telling him it's okay to go; she'll be fine. Their mental conversation was broken when Johnny took him out of the room; which he reluctantly left.

The moments after he left were a blur to her. Everyone in there was doing various things. One nurse was cleaning her cuts, while another was injecting fluids to get her blood pressure down. All Olivia could think about was that one person who put her here. Her heartbeat rose quickly, but she didn't try to calm her anger, anxiety, hostility; she simply let that dark void that has been haunting her take over.

_She's coding!_

This was the last thing she heard for a while.

0.0 |0-0| 0-o |0.o

The surgery lasted all of three hours, and to stitch all of her deep cuts it took about an hour and a half. They moved her into the recovery room. The anesthetic was supposed to be wearing off.

_Olivia, Olivia honey it's about time to wake up_

That voice seemed to be so distant, so far away, but she was standing right there; Olivia could sense it.

_Okay, I'm going to go and get that gentleman that has been waiting for you._

Her senses heightened, waiting for him to walk through the door.

_Hey Liv, I know you may or may not be able to hear me, but I'm glad that you are ok. I almost lost you._

'I think I want to see him spill his guts' she thought. Her heartbeat increased as she felt his lay his head on her stomach. He clearly heard the machine beep faster.

_Liv, I know you're up, just open your eyes._

Her well known stubbornness kicked in when she didn't even move a muscle. It began hard to do when he took her hand and kissed her palm. He turned her hand over and kissed that side. He slowly moved upwards and caught her when she let out a moan disguised as a breath. She slowly opened her heavy eyes.

_There go those gorgeous eyes._

She blushed a slight red color and smiled. She decided might as well thank her welcomed guest.

_Hey thanks for coming -_

Yeah I am keeping the _mystery man _a mystery until the next chapter. (Sorry it's kinda short, but this is as long as it's going to get without his name.)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

THX FOR READING!


	2. Unanswered Questions

Heroine- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters. The male animal genitalia Dick Wolf does.

Summary: Olivia is given a limited amount of time to disarm a bomb that is located inside of a child care facility. The bomb was planted by her despised enemy and he/she confronts her while she is in a moment of distress. What happens during the aftermath; how is everyone affected?

* * *

_She blushed a slight red color and smiled. She decided might as well welcome her guest._

_Hey thanks for coming –_

_CONTINUE…_

"Hey thanks for coming El."She was relieved to have him here.

"I never left." He said this blatantly.

"You know you could have left hours ago."

"Liv, you almost died with me standing there. Do you really think I could live with myself if you died when I left?"

She just shrugged sheepishly. She started thinking; like really thinking. 'I heard him say that he had his badge. When did he get it back? He has been back all this time; why didn't he tell me he got his badge? Which bureau is he in? Is he nearby; which precinct would he be at?' Her curiosity was about to get the best of her when Elliot started talking.

"Are you ready to give your statement? If so I could go and get your partner."

'Oh shit, Nick is here.' "Can I wait for a few; we both knew he can be an over-protective ass-hole." They both chuckled at her comment. "But seriously, I'm just exhausted."

"Okay but before I let you get some rest, you should probably eat something."

She was about to protest when he continued talking.

"I'm going to go and get you a lunch tray. Okay?"

"Okay." She knew better to argue with him when he was technically right. But now that he is gone she can finally think. Him being in a room with her or even within a close vicinity of her, her mind went blank, she couldn't think right, she couldn't breathe right. Her heart would beat a little faster, her breath would quicken, and she would find herself smiling a lot more.

What does this sound like? _LOVE!_

But the word _love_ is unfamiliar to Sargent Benson's tongue. It is a completely different mix of emotions that she has never felt for anyone else; not even with Cassidy nor David.

Since he has left the room; she decides to wallow in her newly found emotions

* * *

Elliot closes the door behind him and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Earlier he sensed that Olivia was thinking about questions to bombard him with. So the quickest escape he chose was food.

He didn't want to do this but he had to; he had to actually _talk _to her partner and tell him about Liv's condition. It wasn't unknown that neither of them liked each other. Now, none of that matters because it is for the health and welfare of Olivia. He walks past the nurse's station into the lobby and sees Nick waiting.

"Nick" He calls his name with only a hint of the 'no bullshit attitude' in his voice.

"Stabler? What are you doing here?" He said in pure shock.

"I rode with Olivia down here."

"Why? I didn't see you at the scene." He replied with annoyance laced in his voice.

"You didn't see me because maybe you weren't looking." Anger was now seeping through his voice. "Or does it bother you that Liv and I were looking at child care facilities _together_?" He put more emphasis on his last word, knowing that it will strike a nerve.

The eerie quietness was like the calmness before the storm. And the storm got closer as Nick walked closer to him and he walked closer to Amaro.

And closer

And closer

And closer

Now the two men _(A/N: May I say VERY, VERY well built men)_.Stand toe to toe, face to face, macho man attitude to macho man attitude. All hell was about to break loose when Elliot heard an all too familiar voice demanding Olivia's room number. He ended the staring contest between him and Amaro and turned around to see this blonde headed woman about to reach across the counter and get the room number herself.

"I swear to god if I don't get her room number I will-" She was cut off by someone calling her name.

"Alex!"

"Stabler?" She was pleasantly surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" She walked over and welcomed him into a hug.

"I'm here with Liv."

"What room is she in? I need to see her; is she alright? Does she need anything? Can I-" She was interrupted by him calling her name.

"Alex, she's fine. I was just going down to get her food. If you go now you might be able to catch her while she is still awake."

Alex stood there, waiting, not believing that he was finished talking.

"Stop bullshitting me Stabler!" She quickly got upset, and placed her hand on her hip in an 'oh so annoyed' manner.

"Calm down, jeez, she's in room 427" He made sure only Alex heard when he said the room number. Alex basically sprints down to Olivia's room. Elliot ignored the stares he got from Nick and proceeded to the café down the street knowing that Liv won't eat the hospital food.

* * *

Nick still stood in the lobby confused, irritated, and just passed the point of pissed off. He just wanted to see how Liv was doing. Now that her 'bullheaded ex-partner' was here, he was making the situation much more difficult. So he decided he would just go up to the nurse's station and get the number himself.

"Excuse me, can I get the number to Olivia Benson's room."

"And what is your relation?" She stated clearly upset by Alex's outburst.

"I'm her partner." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Sorry sir, her partner already came."

"Listen," His face became flushed once he realized who she was talking about. He looked at her name tag, "Kathy, I don't care about who you _think _came in here, but _**I**_ am her partner. Okay?" He finished sternly.

"Listen, sir, your little comment isn't going to make me give you her room number."

Right now Nick looked as if he could punch a hole through a concrete wall. Then he heard _him_ again; his voice seemed to physically disgust him. But then he heard another voice and he couldn't believe it.

"Really? Because my daddy is a police officer too" the little girl said.

"Is that right?" He teased as he walked down the hallway with the girl hand in hand.

Nick almost exploded in that spot when he saw Elliot walking with Zara. 'Why is my daughter with Elliot fucking Stabler, of all people?' He thought.

"Hey look over there; who is that?" Elliot asked pointing at Nick.

"Daddy!" Zara ran as fast as her little legs could and jumped up into his arms.

"Hey baby." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He put her back on the ground and told her to sit in one of the chairs in the lobby, and he walks towards Elliot.

"What the hell is going on?" He said in a hushed tone to make sure Zara didn't hear what he said.

"Look calm down, I was coming back from the café and a woman stopped me when I was about to walk into the hospital. She asked were you here, I said yes. She started to panic wandering if you were hurt. I told Maria that you were just fine. She asked why you were here; I told her that Liv was here. She stopped talking for a minute, and said that explains everything. She asked me if I could take Zara to you and tell you that 'Gil' was with his mother."

Nick stood silently and pondered. He finally asked "How do you know her name?"

"Who Zar-"

"You know damn well who!" Nick's anger was rising by the second.

'Dammit' He didn't realize that Maria's name slipped out.

"She told me. When she first asked me where you were, I guess she saw my badge, and decided that she could trust me. I wasn't going to just sell you out to some woman" Nick stood there not believing a word he said.

"I'm just going to let you calm down and I will take Zara to see Liv. Listen, I've been in your position before, just take a breather and calm down." He turned attention to Zara. "Hey Zara, do you want to see Olivia?"

"Yeah!" she hopped out of the chair enthusiastically.

"C'mon" He held his hand out for her to take- which she did- and they started to walk off. He decided to stop by the nurse's station first.

"Hey, Kath," he called her from the back.

"Yeah, what's up El?"

"You know you could let him back there." He asked referring to Nick.

"I know," she said smugly and grinned, "I'll tell him the room number if he comes and asks again."

"Okay, thank you."

The two walk down the hallway with Zara saying each room number and 'predicting' the next, luckily there were only seven rooms on this hall way.

When the two entered the room there was an awkward silence; like their conversation had to stop once they realized that he and Zara entered. The last thing that he heard was confusing. He wondered 'Who could she be talking about?'

* * *

'Dammit' Olivia thought once she saw Elliot and Zara standing there. She and Alex were talking about 'her condition'. The only thing he could have heard was Alex asking

'Is it his?' or 'Did she do it?'

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THX :D**

**Ok just to let you guys know in this story Kathy will be an asshole to everyone but Elliot so…**


End file.
